Boyfriend'
by Venizano
Summary: Lovino likes Antonio. Arthur likes Alfred. Both Antonio and Alfred don't realize this. So what do Lovino and Arthur do? 'Date' each other in order to find out Antonio and Alfred's feelings for them. Spamano/Usuk, other parings and LovinoArthur Bromance.
1. Chapter 1

Spamano/Usuk other pairings.

Fake Boyfriend

Ch. 1

Fuck it! Why does he always do this to me! The way he makes me blush, increase my heartbeat and makes a warm, funny, feeling in my chest.

And it all just pisses me off how easily he can affect me! Of course when I say 'he' I mean the stupid, idiotic, cheery, good-looking, Spaniard.

Antonio to be more specific.

Those were the current thoughts in Lovino's head. While Feliciano was with the 'Potato Bastard' for the night, Lovino had the whole night to himself, but even that wasn't enough to stop thinking about 'Antonio's muscular arms and tan skin'.

'Just stop it Lovino! At least the bastard is stupid enough to not notice this', Lovino thought.

Having enough from his thoughts, Lovino finally decided to go to bed. And just before he went to sleep, he hoped that, one day, Antonio would notice his feelings for him.

"I love you so much Lovi~" Antonio said as he gently lifted Lovino's chin.

Blushing, Lovino tried to look anywhere besides Antonio's loving gaze.

"D-don't c-call me Lovi bastard!" Lovino tried pushing him away, and couldn't believe this was happening to him. But, Antonio had quickly put both of his arms around Lovino's waist, keeping him lock. Lovino then gave up struggling and slowly, hesitatingly, met Antonio's emerald eyes and he kissed Antonio's lips. Antonio, shocked and joyed, eagerly responded back, with much more hunger and need than necessary.

Soon they broke apart, only for the need of air. Panting, Antonio leans in for another kiss. Then-

RRRIIINNNGGG!

Lovino's hand instantly went to punch his alarm clock. He was pissed. Very much pissed. Not only did his alarm clock wake him up from an amazing dream, but it woke him up at 6:30 in the fucking morning! He sat up from his comfy bed and look at the wall, which the calendar was hanged up on. It was Monday, no wonder his alarm clock woke him up. He needed to go to school.

Lovino quickly got up, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and put on his Hetalia High School uniform. He then looked at his alarm clock again. 6:55 a.m. With only 5 minutes left before the bus came, he went to the kitchen and grabbed the leftover pasta from yesterday's dinner and ate with quick speed. Soon, he was out of the house, with his backpack, and waited for the bus to come pick him up.

"Good morning Lovino," Lovino turned to his left and saw his neighbor (the only person who was normal besides him) Arthur.

Lovino acknowledge him by nodding and kept silent. That's how it was between them. Every day, since the sixth grade, except for Saturday and Sunday, they greet each other and stay silent until the bus comes. However, today was different.

"Hey….Lovino can I ask you something?" Arthur said.

"Depends on what kind of question you're asking me, bastard."

Arthur ignored the insult, since that was Lovino's nature to cuss at absolutely everything, and continued on.

"Do….you…like Antonio?"

Lovino blush immediately and couldn't believe Arthur was really asking him that, and if he really had been obvious about it.

Before he could respond, the bus came to his rescue and he rapidly got on the bus. They both sat together in the back of the bus. Arthur seems to have let the question go, because afterwards he didn't say anything throughout the whole ride to school. And Lovino was grateful for it and relaxed a bit. When they both arrived to school, they went the opposite directions and went to class.

Please Review! And look forward for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Lovino had been staring at the clock for the past 30 minutes of his first class. He didn't really care what the teacher was saying; after all he was good at Geometry, so he didn't feel the need to listen at stuff he already knew about. Deciding that starring at the clock will not fucking pass time, he looked around the classroom to ease his boredom. Sitting up at the front was an idiotic Frenchman by the name of Francis, who was currently flirting with the middle-age teacher.

"Pathetic," Lovino muttered as the teacher kept taking of points with every flirt the perverted Frenchman did. He then looked to the backside of the room. There was a Greek man sleeping with two cats, a Japanese-looking guy, who was currently taking notes and the 'Potato Bastard' who paid attention to whatever the teacher was saying, then in the corner-

RING!

Lovino sighed in relieve and quickly fled out of the classroom. Then his thoughts went quickly to Antonio. Lovino just couldn't help with his affection for the Spaniard. He liked him, yes, but was it more than that? Like Love?

Lovino then shook his head. He couldn't be in love, he was way too young for that. Even though his mind keep saying it is when Antonio would hug him, but Lovino, blushing, would reject his hugs, resulting in the Spaniard being upset, but happy again as if nothing had happen.

Lovino's train of thoughts were interrupted.

"Hi Lovi~," Antonio, who had been waiting for Lovino as the good friend he was, came and greeted him like he did every single day.

Lovino flinch, as he was startled by his sudden presence and blushed, but quickly covered it with a mean-looking glare.

"T-tomato bastard! Don't sneak up on people!"

"Eh but Lovi~ you look so cute! Como un tomate rojo!"

Lovino blushed again, 'but' he thought 'he probably meant it as a friendly way, not the…..loving way'. Antonio then saw Lovino's face sadden, and was quickly concern for him.

"What's wrong Lovi? Did anything bad happen? Would you like a hug to make it better or something?"

"It's n-nothing, let's just go to class before we get late."

Antonio knew something was wrong with him, but decided not to press it further.

Finally they reached their classroom, but just as Lovino's hand went to open the door, the door suddenly opened full force and hit Lovino hard. Causing him to fall down entirely on the floor, shutting his eyes, and was still from the impact of the door, but was still conscious.

"What the hell? What did the awesome me hit!" an albino, who's got the biggest ego than anyone in the school, or for that matter, the whole world, question himself as he felt something hard being hit with the door. Then, Antonio quickly got on his knees and hugged Lovino tightly and began to mourn when he didn't saw Lovino move at all.

"Noo! Mi tomate pequeno is dead!"

By this time Antonio was shedding tears. The students, who were in the classroom, turned their heads in their direction as soon as the word 'dead' was said.

"What! I-I didn't kill him! It was an accident! I swear it on all the awesome beer I have! I didn't do it!" Gilbert, the albino, panicked as he didn't want to go to jail for something he didn't really mean to do.

'Just how dumb can this guys be' Lovino thought, who was still awake, and heard Antonio making excuses at how it was the albino's fault for his '_death_'.

Then, the teacher, who had just came back from the restroom, came in and had its mouth wide open along with his eyes and was horrified by what he saw.

"Whoa! Is he okay? Is he still breathing?" the teacher almost yelled.

"He's dead! Don't you see! And it isn't fair because he still had a full life ahead of him plus he was just too fragile! Like a tomato by the way, but it still wasn't fair!" Antonio sobbed even more.

Lovino was annoyed at this point, like always, and was about to tell all of them off, but somebody else beat him to it.

"Seriously, you really think he's dead, come on! Look at him he's still breathing, if you would just take a deep breath and check for his pulse instead of assuming he's dead, you'll see that he IS still ALIVE!" Arthur was annoyed too and decided that all this '_immatureness_' needed to end.

Taking his cue, Lovino shakily sat up, stood up slowly, and opened his eyes. And of course some other idiot took it the wrong way.

"Oh My Gosh! He's a zombie and he's come back alive to kill-" Alfred was quickly shut off by a smack to the lips by Arthur's hand( if you look closely you could see his blushing face) and said,

"Don't you even finish that sentence git!"

Antonio, who had just stopped crying and was overjoyed at Lovino's '_resurrection_' smiled happily at Lovino.

"Lovi~ you're alive! Thank goodness!"

Lovino thought he would just melt by that smile, but recovered himself.

"W-well duhh I'm not dead you tomato bastard!" By this time Lovino was standing and walked to his seat, which was sadly next to Arthur and not Antonio.

"I swear this school has the dumbest students ever," Arthur said as he looked at the obnoxious American, who was currently and suspiciously making a bet with Gilbert, the albino bastard who had hit him with the door.

"I know what you mean." Lovino agreed.

As soon as everybody was settled down, Lovino just couldn't help it and risked a glance at Antonio. But he immediately regrets it.

Antonio was flirting with some chick! And what's worst that she's flirting back!

Lovino's inside felt crushed and was deeply saddened, and was quickly replaced by anger and clenched his fists. Arthur immediately knew something was wrong with him.

"Whoa, Lovino calm down, deep breaths, and tell me what's got you so angry, all right?"

Lovino didn't say anything, but he did calm down. And he still kept looking at Antonio. Arthur sighed and looked at the direction Lovino was looking at.

"Oh," and that was all Arthur could say.

**I'm so sorry for not updating! Things got in the way!(Like playing video games ALL DAY) but besides playing games, I really was busy, but I do have one good thing about this story! You see when I wrote this story, I first started out by writing it down on a notebook, and when I had 4 chapters done, I updated the first one here on , afterwards while I was busy with other stuff, I also kept writing down my story on my notebook, and right now currently, I have about 10 chapters written down, and they're pretty long, so as soon as I type those chapters down I will update asap!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Classes went by pretty fast, students minded their own business, but for Lovino, well you could say he was pretty much upset. He had tried to get Antonio alone, and ask him if he was going out with the chick he was flirting with earlier, but Antonio always said the same thing, he had to go _somewhere. _

It was almost as if Antonio was _avoiding_ him. And it hurt Lovino, a lot.

By the time school ended, Lovino made his way out the school doors and decided to walk home instead of taking the bus with Feliciano.

Along the way, Lovino subconsciously walked to the park. It was a place where he and Feliciano would always play at when they were just little kids, and as years went by, it still was a relaxing place for Lovino in case he was feeling frustrated or upset. He then decided to sit a while in one of the new benches that were recently put there.

Just as he was about to relax and let himself go freely, Lovino started to hear noises in the trees around the park. He realize that, someone was crying. Lovino started to feel uncomfortable and slowly started to get up and walk away. But just as he was about to walk away, the sobbing person started to say words.

"Stupid*sob* Alfred…"

It was Arthur. Lovino hurriedly rush to where Arthur was crying, because believe it or not, Arthur was like a best friend to him and brother, they both went through a lot of things when they were kids, and they always talk to each other about their problems. Even though in school, they act like they were just acquaintances and nothing else.

And right now, since Arthur's crying, Lovino is willing to let Arthur talk about his problems to him.

When he spotted a figure that was on the ground, knees up to his chest, and head in between his legs, Lovino knew he found Arthur, and walked towards him, slowly so he wouldn't startle him.

"Francis, if it's you, leave me alone…" Arthur kept sobbing.

"It's not Francis, and it's not Alfred either," Lovino knew that Arthur likes Alfred, and Alfred was the only person who could make Arthur cry like,_ like_ this.

Arthur looked up, his eyes were red and teary, but then he looked back down.

"You know, I was hoping it be Alfred who found me," Arthur managed to say after he stopped crying.

"So are you going to stay here and keep crying like some kind of pussy, or are you going to stop and be man to talk about it," to anyone else, it would've sound like he didn't care at all, but to Arthur, he knew that Lovino, in his own way, was trying to help him.

Arthur ignored him for a bit, then he stood up and lean against the tree for support.

"Lovino?" Arthur asked, while he crossed his arms, to keep at least some pride after he just cried.

"May I ask you a question?" Lovino was suddenly reminded of the question Arthur had asked in the morning.

"Y-you're not going to ask me the same question again are you?" Lovino panicked, because he hadn't told Arthur about his crush to the Spaniard and wanted to keep it that way.

"No, not exactly," Arthur replied.

Lovino relaxed a bit.

"Ok, tell me your question." At first it didn't seem like Arthur would say something but then he asked his question.

"How does it feel?" he whispered.

Lovino was confused and didn't know what Arthur meant by the question.

"I mean, how does it feel when the object of your love doesn't notice you're feelings, didn't notice the looks you give them?" Arthur's voice cracked a bit at the end.

"I…" Lovino knew exactly how it felt, and he knew that Arthur felt the same way as well.

"It hurts…a lot," Lovino could feel tears threatening to fall, but he refused to cry.

"That's exactly how I feel when Alfred doesn't notice and don't think I didn't notice about you and Antonio." So he knew then, Lovino saw no reason to deny his affection for Antonio.

A few minutes later Lovino asked what was on his mind for a while.

"What did Alfred do to make you cry this much, Arthur?" Lovino finally asked.

Arthur's expression saddens after trying to keep on a straight face.

"He…he asked me out…"

Now Lovino was very much confused, if Alfred asked Arthur out, shouldn't he be acting all happy and in love?

"But Alfred only asked me out because he made a bet with Gilbert, and that was to have the nerve to ask me put!" Arthur looked like he wanted to cry but he stopped himself.

"How did you know it was a bet?"

"Because after he asked me out, Gilbert came in and said 'I can't believe that you actually asked _him_ out, but a bet is a bet,' and then he hold out the money for Alfred to take it," Arthur had said it with disgust all over his face.

"I got really angry, and I …I slapped Alfred and ran away, I eventually stopped here and started crying."

Lovino felt sorry for him, but didn't say anything.

"Don't think that I have given up on Alfred, Lovino, because I still have hope that maybe… maybe Alfred likes me back just like I like him but I don't know how I will find out if he likes me back," Arthur said.

"It's the same thing for me, I don't even know if Antonio likes me back," Lovino replied back to him. But then, a crazy idea quickly came to Lovino's mind.

"What if… what if we tried _dating_ someone else?"

"WHAT? Are you crazy or something!" Arthur burst out loud.

"No! What I meant was, what if we tried _fake dating_ someone else? That way we can find out how Antonio and Alfred feel about us, see if we can get any reaction from them."

"Interesting, it's a really good idea," Arthur said, "but who can we get to fake date us?"

Another crazy idea came to Lovino's mind.

"We can fake date each other, that way nobody will know we're faking, we don't have to pay someone to fake date us, and it'll be easier to keep it a secret."

Arthur thought about it for a moment.

"All right then it's settled," he finally decided, "You and me are officially," and he quoted, "_going out_."

**And so it begins, the plot of the story!**

**On other things, thanks for the reviews you guys, because of that I decided to update this story today instead of a week from now, just for all you reviewers!**

**Keep in mind that I will finish this story no matter what and will somewhat update every week when I can, so yeah! Look forward for the next chapter you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"All right, the first fucking thing we have to do is prove that we're dating," Lovino said as he sat down in front of his computer, Arthur sitting beside him in one of the extra chairs Lovino had in his room.

"Then I guess we'll have to go on Facebook and change our status or whatever you call it," Arthur replied as he watch Lovino signing in on his Facebook. He then changed his status to 'in a relationship with Arthur'. He couldn't wait till Antonio sees this. He then gave the keyboard to Arthur.

"All right… and finish, now we have to wait," Arthur then gave the keyboard back to Lovino.

They waited for several minutes to wait for Antonio's and Alfred's response to this. Because yes, they were that desperate.

They were rewarded with Alfred's response first.

**Alfred: Wha-what da…woah…**

Arthur, so to say, wasn't expecting this kind of response. He'd been kind of hoping for something along the words of 'Artie! Why didn't you tell me this, and I'm sorry for what I did to you earlier' or 'Arthur Noo plz come to me! And forget that Italian'. Of course that didn't happen.

**Arthur: What what Alfred? Can't believe that I'm dating someone? Huh? And don't think I forgot what you did to me Git!**

To Arthur's disappointment, Alfred logged of immediately when Arthur responded. Lovino kind of felt bad for him but choose not to say anything. Then, Arthur suddenly got up and left the room, but before he did he told Lovino something.

"I'm going home, see you tomorrow at school," with that Arthur left the house.

Lovino felt bad for him and would have followed him, but decided Arthur needed his space, so he only responded with an "Alright."

Lovino then looked back to his computer and saw that Antonio was logged on.

His heart suddenly started to beat faster from just looking at Antonio's profile picture. He then waited for his response. Shortly after Antonio logged, he signed off.

Confused, Lovino wondered if Antonio didn't care at all, or if his internet got cut off, but he seriously doubt that none of them were the answer. His heart ache if it really was the first option. He almost signed off until he noticed other comments about his now new relationship. They were all about how shocked they were (they being Francis, Gilbert, Mathew, Kiku, Ivan etc.) and some even congratulated him.

Lovino then signed off and went to the kitchen to eat something for dinner. All of a sudden, Feliciano came in through the front door and started to congratulate Lovino.

"Vee~frattelo congratulations with your relationship, though I didn't think it would be Arthur, but I guess love comes in every way! Ohh by the way I came back to see if you're okay, even though I want to go back to Ludwig's house and cuddle next to him and kis-,"

Annoyed, Lovino shouted at him.

"Shut up! Just go back to that potato bastard's house! I'm fine and not dead! So go!"

Feliciano didn't need to be told twice and quickly walked back out of their house and head to Ludwig's house. Lovino was jealous of Feliciano, come to think of it he was always jealous of Feli. But right now the only reason why he was jealous was because Feliciano had found love before him, ironic because he was the older brother, and he was suppose to fall in love first and give advice to him.

Moments later, Lovino started eating paste and tomatoes. Once he was finish, he started doing his homework, and after that went to the bathroom, then he was ready to go to sleep once he saw how dark it was outside.

_'This way'_ Lovino though as he slowly went to sleep, _'I'll be able to know how you feel for me Antonio'_ finally sleep overcame him.

**Antonio's P.O.V.~~~~**

Antonio's day has been going along great. In fact it could have been the greatest day ever, after all Lovino came back to life and he got to hold his little Lovino, even though Lovino started acting a little weird afterwards. But besides that, his day was going wonderful, and he thought that nothing could break his good mood.

Until he came back home and logged on to Facebook.

And guess what was the first thing he saw when he logged on? Lovino's new updated status of course!

From there his good mood broke instantly and the smile he had on went away as if it was never there.

Antonio was very surprised and shocked at the same time and had even considered to tell Lovino if it was some sort of joke. But the idea quickly flew out of his mind, as soon as he saw Arthur's and Alfred's comments. He couldn't look at this anymore, and just logged out and continued to just sit there. Looking at the computer's screen. Then as quick as a bullet, he punched the computer's screen, and kept punching it until it was completely destroyed.

He was angry. Very much angry. Why? Because he was the only one who could make Lovino happy! He was the only who could kiss him! He was the only one who could touch him! It was only him that could do those things to him. Just him and only him.

But no, Lovino decided that he didn't need him, that he was just fine with that eyebrows! Doesn't Lovi realizes that he, Antonio, was protecting Lovino from that Belgium slut, that had decided to go after his Lovi if not with the flirting he did with her earlier, which he hate even more because he had to tell Lovino that he had to go somewhere when really he wanted to spend time with Lovi. Protecting his _tomate pequeno_ from being on the list of Francis's "who should I rape next" and Gilbert's list of "Invading vital regions." Of course it took some _persuasion_ to make them not put Lovino's name on there.

He did all this things to Lovino, and he pays it back with going out with eyebrows! Doesn't Lovi realizes that he loves him? He's even been dropping hints of his affections for Lovi.

His _tomate pequeno_ must think that he's playing around with him just because he's hanging around with Francis and Gilbert.

Well if Lovi doesn't take him seriously, then he'll just have to force Lovino. But first, he has to get rid of eyebrows.

How can he get rid of him without anyone getting suspicious that it was him?

Then, he started to remember how the American, Alfred, had looked like when 'eyebrows' thought he only asked him out because of the bet, when really the bet was to ask out the person you like, and slapped him.

It was the face of pure rejection. And Antonio knew now that Alfred is in love with 'eyebrows'. He then smiled. All he had to do was convince Alfred to go after 'eyebrows', so he can go talk to Lovi and force him to take him.

Antonio smiled even wider at the thought, but to others, it could've been the smile of pure evil and trouble. He then reached out to his pocket and got the phone out to call Alfred about his plan. He knew after all that the American will agree to it.

That's when he noticed that his hands were bleeding.

Antonio was puzzled as to why his hands were bleeding. But then he remembered what he did to his computer, and that explain it all. He was shocked that he didn't feel any pain, but passed it on that the pain of Lovi with another person hurt far more than just a _small little injury._

He then sighed and went to bandage his poor abuse hands, all of the while thinking of how tomorrow will be.

**Srry for the late update but now that school is over I should update even more**

**I should probably tell you that this story will contain yandere!Spain but don't worry this story will be rated T k?**

**Plz Review, reviews make me happy :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

The next day came and Lovino waited for the bus, but he felt as though something, something strange, or at least something that wasn't in his everyday life, was going to happen with the involvement of his _newfound relationship_ with Arthur. He couldn't help but think that Antonio was going to apart of it and he couldn't stop the rising emotions that were going on in his heart as the mention of Antonio was brought to his mind. It was when Arthur had asked a question to him that he was brought out of his daze.

"-Hey are you even listening Lovino?" said Arthur.

"Of course I was! Why would you think I wasn't listening?" Lovino half yelled, a bit angry of being interrupted of what he was thinking.

Not looking convinced Arthur repeated his question,

"I said are you sure that this, _thing_ we're doing is a good idea?" Lovino could almost hear the doubt that was going through Arthur's voice.

"What? Why? Are you going to back out of this?"

"No, it's just that I can't help but feel if this is a good idea or not," a sighed.

"Well we can't go back now and besides Alfred will think that what you said on Facebook was all a big joke and will make fun of you, you don't want that now, do you?" a smirked.

"Alright, alright you win, but if we're really going to do this-"

"We are going to do this," Lovino cut in, but Arthur just ignored it.

"Then you do realize we have to spend every breathing moment of our lives together, which means we have to walk to class together, eat lunch together, hang out together and, I don't' l know, just about do everything _together_," He even stretched out that last word.

"We may be dating, but we don't have to spend every moment together, just enough to convince people, ok smarta#s?" Lovino said and added in, "and we need to hold hands and act all cuddly, that should be enough," said Lovino confidently.

"Ok, I just hope you know what we're getting ourselves into."

Couple of minutes later, the bus came and both Lovino and Arthur quickly got on and were ready for whatever was going to hit them once they arrive at school.

*****SPAMANO*****

As soon as Lovino and Arthur arrived at school, everyone immediately turn to their direction. Feeling uncomfortable, Lovino decided to risk and glance at the spot where Antonio and his friends (Francis and Gilbert) would hang out.

What he saw made him confused, and the same thing happened for Arthur, who had followed Lovino's movement.

What they both saw was Antonio and Alfred talking. And without Francis and Gilbert being there.

Antonio, from the way Lovino sees it, was talking to Alfred with an expressionless face, instead of the happy, cheery face he would normally have on and his demeanor was one that could rival Ivan's presence. All in all, it was a quite scary scene.

After Antonio finished talking, Lovino watched the American's face closely. Alfred's face went to shock, then to upset, then to an expression of thinking, and finally a face full of happiness. He then shook hands with Antonio and told him something, then walked off to where ever his first class was.

"Umm… Lovino did you just saw what I saw?" Arthur said, uncertain himself.

"Yeah, yeah I did," Lovino replied back.

"Well, come on we have to get to class before the bell rings," Arthur said, but his eyes showed that he didn't care about being late, just wanted to meet up with Alfred and ask him what was going on with him, and to get away from the students, who were still looking at them weirdly, some with creepy smiles on their face and there was even one with a girl who had a camera and seem to take pictures of them.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess I'll see you in 2nd period bastar- I mean sweetie," Lovino quickly added when a group of Nordic-looking people pass by.

"Ok, dear, bye," Arthur hugged him and whispered into his ear, "don't mess up or you'll blow our cover," and left shortly after.

Cursing at himself for almost slipping up, Lovino quickly made his way to his class.

1st period, Spanish.

Lovino knew Spanish already ( due to Antonio always telling him to learn it back in middle school so that they can talk freely without anybody knowing what they were saying) But he still had to take it in order to graduate High School and possibly marry Antonio afterwards. But the latter might not happen.

As Lovino made his way to class, he was stopped by Antonio's 2 best friends. Francis and Gilbert.

"What do you two bastards want?" Lovino immediately went to his cussing-at-everything-because-i-don't-give-a-fuck attitude.

"Many things, especially from you," Francis, being the perverted-self, said and winked at Lovino, who was just disgusted and annoyed at the same time.

"But, lucky for you, we're not going to do anything to you, but only to give you a little warning," Gilbert said, making sure Francis doesn't rape Lovino, after all he didn't want Antonio to kill Francis now.

Lovino, being the curious boy he is, asked him what he meant by that.

"What do you mean by 'little warning' potato bastard?"

Gilbert, who had stop holding back Francis when he was sure he wouldn't rape him, was going to answer Lovino's question, but Francis beat him to it.

"What we mean," his face turn serious, something Lovino had never seen, "is that you should be careful and watch out for Antonio when you're with your boyfriend, mon ami," even his voice was serious, that it got Lovino scared for a bit, then laughed it off sarcastically, which seemed to throw Francis and Gilbert off-guard.

"Do you really think I'm that dumb to fall to your little joke asshole?" Lovino glared at them harshly.

"Besides, Antonio won't hurt Arthur and I know it, bastards, because he was talking to Alfred, who we all know might like Arthur back, then shook hands with him," Lovino had said it so confidently, then realize his mistake at what he just said.

"Oh, he did?" Gilbert said as one of his eyebrows went up and Francis just had that perverted grin again.

"Well isn't our Antonio so devious and to think he got Alfred involve on this," Francis said and just grinned even more.

"What do you mean? What does Alfred have to do with this?" Lovino demanded and almost shouted but manage to keep himself under control.

"Oh nothing to worry about now move along," Francis and Gilbert left, Gilbert told him one last thing, "By the way, we know your secret, but don't worry we won't tell anybody because then, where's the fun in that, huh?" And they left, probably to go skip classes.

Lovino, confused at what just happened, proceeded to walk to his class, but noticed that there wasn't anyone in the hallways. Even more confused, Lovino looked at the clock at the end of the hallway. It's been almost 15 minutes since class started.

Now pissed and worried with the conversation he just had with Francis and Gilbert, Lovino walked to his class while silently cursing the two bastards that made him late.

**Ooh Lovino got a warning from Francis and Gilbert, isn't it just exciting! And, yes I know what you are all thinking, AN UPDATE! Yay! **

**Anyway, srry for late update, but lately I've been busy with something called life. Yes, believe it or not I have one. And thank you to all of the reviewers who reviewed! Seriously you all made me happy :D**

**On to other business, I have corrected a few mistakes that some of you pointed out (Even the one where I spelled yandere wrong, gosh I feel stupid XP) And lastly I have one last question to all of you.**

**Do you think I should edit the first chapter? I mean I'm just going to add in a bunch of more lines, but I am somewhat going to keep it the same, so yeah just tell me whether I should or not k?**

**Remember to review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Once Lovino finally got to his Spanish class, his teacher immediately pounced on him.

"Lovino! Are you okay?! Did something happen that make you late!? Please tell me Feliciano is doing okay too!"

"Gawd, grandpa we're doing fine! There's nothing wrong! Stop worrying every damn time I come in late!" Yes, his teacher happened to be his grandpa, Mr. Rome, much to his annoyance. It also didn't help that his grandpa knew about his crush for Antonio.

"Well okay, everyone! Now that Lovino is here we'll get started with a group assignment, but since Lovino made everyone wait, for now all we'll be doing is picking out a partner and assigning each other parts for the project. " Everyone quickly looked at the people they wanted to partnered up with.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get started!" And said people partnered with the people they wanted to.

Lovino hated group projects, absolutely loathed them with every fiber of his being, because nobody wanted to work with him, and it's not that he felt lonely, hell no, but it was all the sympathy and pitiful looks they always gave him, and he wanted nothing more than to punch them in the face for thinking like that.

So all Lovino did was sat in his chair, which was way in the back. He was prepared to work alone, besides, all the people in his class were idiots.

"Hey dude want to work together?" Lovino looked up, ready to say fuck off until he saw who it was. Alfred F. Jones smiled at him, full American smile and gestured to the seat next to him.

"Come on, all the other groups are full, no more than 3 per group dude so let's partner up!" Lovino wanted to punch his face, but stopped himself, Arthur would most likely bitch slapped him if he gave the idiot a black eye. Besides, Lovino was suspicious of what was up with the American ever since he saw him and Antonio together in the morning. Still, he was not partnering up with the American idiot.

"Fuck no, I'm perfectly capable of working alone, so fuck off," and he was completely determined to work alone, no way was he partnering up, partners always make things so slow.

"Well alrighty then, I'll just stay here until you agree to be my partner," The American idiot kept smiling.

Jeez, he won't understand why Arthur liked this guy, he couldn't take a simple no. Though he suppose he couldn't really judge, after all Antonio was dimwitted and a bit of an airhead, but he was way better looking than this American. Even so, he was completely ready to work alone and ignore the idiot standing in front of his chair.

"Lovi! How can you say no to this wonderful youngster? You need other friends besides _Antonio_! And this is a group project! So now make friends and work together," Well there goes his plan to work alone. Fuck. Not to mention the embarrassing way his grandpa said Antonio 's name. He blushed when his grandpa winked at him, but quickly passed it off. He doubted his grandpa was aware that he had a new 'boyfriend.'

"Well what do you know, we have to work together after all," Alfred kept smiling as he sat next to the empty chair beside him. Something was off about the American, now that he realized, his expression and body language relaxed and timed, it was almost as if Alfred planned this all, and it gave Lovino the creeps.

"Yeah, looks like we have too after all, you fucker."

"Jeez just Alfred would be fine, no need to use foul language buddy, " the American still held his smiling, though it looked a bit forced this time.

They both started assigning each other what parts to do, the project was mainly about knowing where the countries in South America were, an easy enough project considering it was high school.

Lovino however, waited for the question he knew would be brought up

"So, you and Arthur huh?" And there it was, the part Lovino was excited and dreaded to talk about, if only to know his reactions. And possibly Antonio 's as well if the conversation in the morning was brought up.

"Yeah, got a problem with it? " Lovino carefully watched his face to see any reaction but was only greeted by a pokerface.

"No! Of course not, it's just...surprising?" Alfred looked like he had a hard time trying to pick a word to say.

"Right," Lovino slowly said the word.

"If you don't mind me asking, how'd you, you know, hook up?"

Lovino was now never been more grateful to know that his 'get to know each other' conversation with Arthur before school started came in handy. Otherwise their whole plan would be ruined.

"We hooked up at the park. There, you happy? No more questions, " it was partly true, that's where they made up this whole plan. Which reminds him...

"Why do you care anyways? You're the one who made him angry after you asked him out for a bet," he glared at Alfred. "I bet you had fun taking that money for yourself," he wanted to hurt him, wanted to make him regret making Arthur cry when Arthur had this huge crush on him. Also, he felt obligated since he was technically the Brit 's 'boyfriend'.

"You don't understand, he was the only one I could ask, it's not like I like anyone else, and the money was just a bonus I got out of it, but I still don't understand why Arthur would slap me, in fact, if he had said yes, I would've spent that money on our date..." Alfred drifted off but Lovino could only stare at him in confusion.

"But since he's with you, here, take the money, you'll make him more happier, it's obvious he won't want me around, " his smile was so pitiful, as though he admitted defeat and handed the money over to Lovino 's desk.

But Lovino was still confused.

"Wait, wait, wait, waiiittt, are you trying to tell me, that the bet with that beer asshole, was to ask out the person you like?" He could not believe what was happening.

"Yeah, don't go all angry jealous at me! I just-I thought-maybe-" Alfred took a pause to regain himself, "look, treat him right okay? If I can't be his happiness, then you can," and there was his full American smile but it lacked the joy it usually had.

Lovino wanted to tell him, so badly that he wasn't really going out with the Britain. He wanted them both to have their happiness, for one: because he's a sucker for romance, two: because this would bring true joy to Arthur. But before he could say anything, the bell had rang, and Alfred was out of the class as though he was never here.

He could not think clearly over the confession from the American. But one thing was for sure, Alfred was head over heels for Arthur and vice versa. And Lovino felt horrible for standing in the way of their developing relationship. On the good side, their 'plan' had worked and the American had admitted to liking Arthur, and he'll tell Arthur as soon as he sees him. The bad side, Lovino still had not heard from Antonio, the tomato loving freak, and the guy that makes Lovino life difficult with the feelings he had for the Spaniard.

But he was about to, because once he steps out of his class, Antonio would be outside waiting for him, and Lovino couldn't help stop his fluttering heart. His heart was beating rapidly like it always did around the green-eyed Spaniard. This was it, Antonio 's actions in this would show how he feels about him. Lovino couldn't help think that it would turn out positive like it did with Alfred and Arthur, but he doubted. He was never that lucky about his life. Still he walked out the door to meet up with Antonio.

First thing he saw was shining green eyes, the smile that makes Lovino 's mind mush, his perfectly tan skin from being out in the sun, and his muscular arms coming out of his green tank top. His jaw was chiseled to perfection and his nose was still as cute as ever, at least to Lovino 's perception. And Antonio was leaning against the lockers beside his class, his pose radiated confidence like always.

"Lovi!~ you took forever to get out! I almost thought you'd leave me hanging, " he pushed himself off the lockers and started walking alongside Lovi.

_Oh my gawd, he's standing way too close to me, I can feel his heat, calm yourself Lovi, do not blush. What's that beating sound I hear? Oh that's my heart. _

Trying his best not to stutter, "I had to finish up some work, bastard, you don't want me failing do you? " Lovino decided to start of normal and tried not to look straight into Antonio ' s eyes for too long. He feared if he did, his face would start blushing and he would embarrass himself in front of him.

"Of course not! But I don't like being late to class either," he brought up a good point.

"Yeah good idea, I don't want to worry Arthur If I'm late to class," he said It so casually that Lovino was proud of himself for acting so indifferent. He made sure to look at Antonio out of the corner of his eye to see how he'd react.

And Lovino could've sworn he saw Antonio ' s charming smile turn into a right out glare for a millisecond but was soon replaced by his usual smile. Lovino didn't want to hope, but he thought for a moment he saw _jealousy _and his heart fluttered a bit from that.

"Ah of course, Arthur, your boyfriend correct?"

"Yeah"

"That's definitely going to be a bit hard to get used to," Antonio 's smile looked a bit off, but Lovino didn't pay much attention to it, thinking it must Antonio being uneasy with the whole 'boyfriend' thing.

"Well get used to it, because I really like Arthur," Lovino said it nonchalantly.

"Well that's the thing Lovi, I don't think dating Arthur is a good thing..." shocked, Lovino stared at Antonio. Antonio was always too nice and gave everyone chances no matter who they were, be It enemies, rivals, or archenemies.

"He doesn't like you Lovi, he's going to leave you, whatever feelings you have for this guy are purely delusional," his poker face left no expression to read, but it was his green eyes that showed a glint of hatred. "He's going to hurt you, because that's what he always does."

Lovino never saw this side of Antonio. The cheery personality, bright smile, and friendly presence was all Lovino saw. He never imagined Antonio to have a menacing side that was so judgemental. It didn't help that his heart ache because the green eyed Spaniard had pretty much called his best friend heartless and manipulating, when Arthur was nothing like that.

"How would you know!? You don't know him well enough to start judging him!" He yelled at him, the Spaniard taking a step back at the sudden explosion with a surprised look but suddenly looked guilty, but it only lasted for a moment before putting on his poker face.

"I'm sorry about that, but it doesn't change the fact that he could hurt you, and I don't want to see you get hurt Lovi..."

"Well I can take care of myself, " Lovino 's heart raced a bit at the fact that Antonio cared so much for him but he didn't like the fact that Antonio could be so judgemental.

"Okay then, Lovi, please be careful then, " but then Lovino saw that beautiful smile that made him go mush on the inside, it made him believed that what happened seconds ago was just Lovino 's imagination.

Soon, they both arrived to class. Lovino was a bit nervous, since this was the time to act like the 'boyfriend' he should since Arthur sat next him.

"Well come on, let's head to class Lovi~"

They both entered at the same time.

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not being able to update these last two years, the only excuse I have is that I lost inspiration :/ but I've recently been inspired again! :D so expect another chapter coming soon :] Please leave reviews! :D part of my inspiration came from you guys who are still reviewing, even if the last update was years ago :]**


End file.
